parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Big Smart Losers/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Big Smart Losers. *(Title Card) *'Narrator': Welcome to The Planet Earth, where can be found some of the finest specimans of outdoor life. chuckles ''Well, you know. ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are sleeping and the mailmen walks by and puts a box in their open mouths as they are yawning and walking up, they grab it and quickly open it, and it turns out to be a shiny, gold trophy *'Steve': An award? We never got an award before! Eeeee! Look house, We got an award. on top of house breaks *'Blue': (Barks Jellyfish, We got an award.) zap Steve and his gang and they jump up above the surface *'Tickety': Island, We got an awar... and his gang choke for air and float back down ''We gotta show Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Dora': ''her friends building a house of cards looking like Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy ''Hold still, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *'Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy': Sure. *'Boots': Almost done. ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail smash through the wall and cards fall on the floor *'Slippery': Hey, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar, guess what? We got an award. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar fall down to the floor *'Benny': That's great, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. What's it for? *'Sidetable': See for yourselves. *'Isa': bodies are facedown but their faces come out and read the award "''For Outstanding Achievement in Achievement: Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar?" *'Mailbox': Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar? That's a funny way to spell our names. *'Isa': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, we think the award is for us. You've all must have got it by mistake. *'Shovel': But, it's shiny. ''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take the trophy *'Tico': Si. *'Diego': But you know what else is shiny? *'Pail': Ice cream! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Exactly!) *'Steve': We can find it. Is it in here? *'Dora': No, don't! That's our... opens the door and a bunch of awards pile out of Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's closet ...''award closet. *'Blue': (Barks We want an award!) ''to cry *'Boots': two 1st place ribbons in his eyes ''Aww, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, don't cry. *'Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': ''Crying *'Benny': You'll get an award one day. *'Tickety': We're never gonna get an award 'cause we've never done anything. *'Isa': But, You're Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *'Tico': You can do everything you want. *'Slippery': That's easy for you to say. You're Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Diego': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, if you all wanna win an award, you all have to do something. *'Sidetable': Hmm... We wanna defeat the giant monkeyman and save the 9th demention! *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows We're, too! But that sound's a little hard.) *'Dora': Why don't we start smaller? *'Mailbox': We wanna defeat the little monkeyman and save the 8th demention! *'Boots': Smaller. shrinks *'Shovel': Doctor? *'Benny': Smaller. more *'Pail': Fireman? *'Isa': a tiny voice ''The smallest you can think of. ''even more *'Steve': A job at the Krusty Krab? *'Tico': voice ''Si! ''to normal size *'Diego': We do things at work all the time. *'Blue': (Barks Then let's go.) and his gang run off, pulling off Dora and her friends' arms *'Tickety': Boy, it sure was nice of The Backyardigans to give us a job. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows And at 50 dollars an hour, too.) *'Dora': When we started working here, we had to pay The Backyardigans 100 dollars an hour. *'Boots': Hey, Grumpy Old Troll, guess who just got a job? *'Grumpy Old Troll': Guess who just quit? his hat on Steve and his gang's heads and then leaves *'Slippery': Do we get our award yet? *'Benny': You all have to work for it, remember? *'Sidetable': Tartar sauce. Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar flipping patties *'Isa': the order in the window ''Pick up order! ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail come and eat the order *'Mailbox': Do we get our award, now? *'Tico': No. *'Diego': You all have to take the tray to the customer. *'Shovel': Okay. gets to table but with no food; Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail burp *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Almost. Try again and this time make sure the food gets to the table.) Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail arrive with food tray but then eat it as they sit down *'Pail': Like that? *'Dora': Nope. *'Steve': out food at the customer as he talks Barnacles! *'Boots': Let's try something different. *'Benny': All you have to do is answer the phone. *'Blue': (Barks Aye aye, Captain!) rings *'Walden': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Tickety': No, this is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. hang up and start whistling; phone rings again *'Widget': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Slippery': annoyed No, This is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! hang up and continue to whistle; phone rings yet again *'Earl': Is this the Krusty Krab? *'Sidetable': angry No! This is Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! phone down and has an angry face ''We're not a Krusty Krab. *'Isa': Uhh, Steve and his gang, that's the name of the restaurant. *'Mailbox': Huh? Oh, Fishpaste! *'Tico': It looks a little dusty around Table 3. *'Diego': How about you all sweep it out? ''Steve and his gang a broom *'Shovel': What's the point? We can't do anything right. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows You'll do fine.) Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail sweep with the top side of the broom instead of the bottom *'Sportacus': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail Hey pals. You just blow in from Stupidtown? drinking *'Dora': Keep trying, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. *'DJ Lance': I've got a load of awards for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail become furious and sweep harder *'Pail': Why can't we do everything right?! and his gang bang the bottom of the broom on the floor making dust rise all over the Krusty Krab's dining area, which makes the nearby customers start coughing *'Boots': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail Kitchen! *'Steve': the broom on the floor We're never gonna get an award, now. *'Benny': Don't give up, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. This time we've got something we know you can do. We're gonna open a jar. a jar and opens the lid ''Easy. *'Isa': Now you all try. First get a jar. ''Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail get out a pickle ''Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, that's a pickle. *'Blue': (Barks Yes.) *'Tico': You all need a jar. ''and his gang get out a spatula ''No. ''and his gang take their bottoms off ''No. ''and his gang pick up Dora and her friends ''No. *'Diego': Try...this! ''Steve and his gang a jar ''Now take the lid off the jar. ''and his gang put the lid in their mouth ''Just relax. Lift your hands. ''and his gang lift their hands ''Great! We're almost there. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Now put it on the lid.) ''their hands on the counter *'Dora': No, the lid. their hands to the corner of the counter Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail try for the lid over and over as Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar keep telling them "the lid", Steve and his gang pants due to exhaustion; few seconds later, Steve and his gang are almost there *'Boots': Freeze! are on the side of the jar ''Almost there. Now head for the lid. ''go slower *'Benny': Cold. go higher ''Warmer. ''go higher ''Warmer. ''go higher ''Warmer. You're hot. You're on fire! *'Tickety': Aah! It burns! *'Isa': Okay, okay. Wait, wait. Do exactly as we do. ''it off again ''Exactly as we do. ''it off again ''Exactly. Exactly. Exactly. *'Slippery': Exactly as you do. ''and his gang take off the lid, then start to cry ''Oh, no, we broke it! *'Tico': No, no, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, you did it! *'Sidetable': We did? ''cheer as Steve and his gang throw the jar onto the floor ''Touchdown! We're jarmasters! *'Diego': That was great, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! you all really got the hang of it. *'Mailbox': Yeah. Remember when we had our hands up? And we put it on the lid? *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Oh, yeah.) *'Shovel': Then we took the lid off and we thought we broke it? *'Dora': ''laughs ''Yeah. *'Pail': But we didn't. We opened the jar with our hands. And it was all because you all showed us how to do it. We're never gonna forget this. *'Boots': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, you all do exactly what we do and you'll have an award in no time. ''becomes day in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's house then clam crows everyone up *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': We're ready. We're ready. We're ready. We're ready. notice Steve and his gang dressed up like them *'Steve': Good morning, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Benny': Wow. It's amazing how simple changes of clothes can make guys look...just...like...us. *'Blue': (Barks Yup. If we're gonna be award winners, we've gotta dress like one.) *'Isa': That's creepy...but flattering! *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar': We're ready, we're ready, we're ready... *'Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': We're ready, we're ready, we're ready... *'Tico': Huh? *'Diego': Well, back to the ol' grind. *'Tickety': Well, back to the ol' grind. *'Baby Jaguar': (Meows Forgot our hats.) *'Slippery': Uh, we're, too. *'Dora': Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar mop the floor then put the mop up; Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail mop the floor but they make the floor wet; Dora and her friends come out with a handful of plates and slip and break them all; Steve and his gang follow in Dora and her friends' footsteps; Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar glare at them *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': the grill, frying patties, all whistle a tune, then stop, they all wipe their foreheads Whew! Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar drop their spatulas *'Boots': laughs ''Dropped our spatulas. ''bend down to pick them up *'Sidetable': Uh, we're, too. drop their spatulas and bend down to pick them up; Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take off their hats, then Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail take off theirs, they all put their hats back on, then they all put their hands on the grill; Steve and his gang's hands burn after a few seconds *'Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Ow! *'Benny': Aha! the fake hand ''You're all copying us! *'Mailbox': Yes. *'Isa': Why are you all doing that? *'Shovel': So we can win an award like you. *'Tico': Well, it's annoying, so stop it! *'Pail': Stop it. ''imitate the others facial expressions *'Diego': Say, you're all good. *'Steve': Thanks. *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': Ha! Darn. look at each other with suspicion, while rubbing their chins ''Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as...pickled fish lips! ''cover their mouths ''Sea weavle. Gorgy smorgy. *'Baby Jaguar': ''his mind ''(Meows At least we're safe inside our mind.) *'Blue': ''her mind ''(Barks At least we're safe inside our mind.) *'Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail': ''Screaming *'Dora': Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail run out of the Krusty Krab ''Stop copying us! *'Tickety': There's no award for that! *'Grumpy Old Troll': ''against the Krusty Krab sign pole, reading a newspaper, a Krusty Krab hat falls near him ''Well, I guess it's safe to go in now. ''hat back on and walks back in *'Boots': her friends, Steve, and his gang are still running ''Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail, how long are you all gonna keep this up? *'Slippery': Until we have as many awards as you. *'Benny': We'll see about that! *'Shovel': No, we won't. *'Isa': ''Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar take out a jump-rope ''We're the jump-rope champions of The Planet Earth. *'Pail': We're, too. ''out a jump-rope *'Tico': Oh, yeah? We call this one: The Slice N'Dice. cross their arms and jump-rope while Steve and his gang tie to imitate but tie themselves up with their rope ''Ha! Not a scratch on us. ''bodies break down into pieces *'Steve': Oh, no, you don't! squeeze the rope on themselves breaking their bodies down into smaller pieces, then all hit a hammer on their heads *'Diego': Not much fun being us, huh, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail? *'Blue': (Barks Are you kidding? We used to do this way before we started copying you.) Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar stop hammering their heads but Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail do not notice; Steve and his gang hit themselves faster and too hard, they stop and get dizzy, trophies appear and spin around their heads and fall on the ground; Dora and her friends run into Steve and his gang's house painted as Dora and her friends' house; Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar get angry and stream comes out of their heads *'Tickety': Our turn! run into the house *'Baby Jaguar': run into their house ''We wish we had the old Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail back, but they just want to be like us.) ''push their noses into their faces and come out of their house dressed as Steve and his gang's normal outfits *'Dora': Hi, we're Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail. We're the laziest, smart characters in The Planet Earth and we wish we were us and not Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *'Slippery': What's so great about being a big smart loser? Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar's noses pop back out ''Exactly. We were never closer to get an award then the minute we started copying you all. *'Boots': But, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail... *'Sidetable': Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail's not here! *'DJ Lance': ''in front of Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail in truck ''Trophy delievery! ''drives off and Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar have a package in their mouth *'Benny': Another trophy? *'Mailbox': sarcastically Oh, great! Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar open the package What's it for THIS time? *'Isa': 'For Doing Absolutely Nothing Longer Than Anyone Else'. Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! This trophy's for all of you! *'Shovel': Yay! put the trophy on their heads like a hat ''Eee! ''rip off their present outfits to reveal their own normal outfits *'Tico': So, what are you all gonna do, now? *'Pail': We're gonna go protect our title. jump inside their house and fall asleep, the door closes *'Narrator': So you thought I was kidding, huh? No, in The Planet Earth, excellence can be found, even under a house. *The End. Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts